


夢の中で、君は…

by dnw11



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Family, Fluff and Angst, I hope I'm not going to discontinue this, I still don't know which ending I should choose, M/M, My poor Kimishita, OOC (in the dream), Psychological Drama, Slow-paced, Teenage Drama, Wet Dream, boring LMAO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnw11/pseuds/dnw11
Summary: (Title: Yume no Naka de, Kimi wa...)What dreams can do to you? Anything, everything. Pampering you and fuck your brain at the same time; just like Ooshiba that always gentle and warm whenever he appears in Kimishita’s dream.





	1. The 1st Day is Always the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreader: WendaVinci

 

**00.01 AM**

 

I open my eyes to a dark, big room that I think I’ve ever seen before. My eyes wander to some clothes which are piling up beside the bed, then the sound of ticking clock and someone else’s breath catch my attention. In the corner of the bed, Ooshiba’s opening his shirt, turning towards me, spelling my name with a soothing voice; low tune that I've never heard coming from his mouth before. He’s looking at me and I can’t move even just one finger. He’s smiling, shyly. Moving towards me, touching me gently, his fingers stroking my hair. Caressing me, kissing my forehead. My nose. My cheek. Then whispers softly.

“Atsushi…”

This is the first time for me to have myself shiver from him calling my name—my first name. He’s pressing me unto his bed, embracing me, and starting to kiss my neck.

“What the fuck is going on with you—“ I'm trying to push him with my hands but still; I can’t move them even an inch. He holds me tight. “Come on, this isn’t funny! I’ll kill you!”

“But this is what you want, right?” he whispers in my ears like the wind’s breeze.

Is he joking? Me? Wanting this from him?

“Get the fuck out of yourself! What—did you do something to me!? Kiichi!”

“Come on, Atsushi,” his chuckling voice sounds similar with a lullaby, “hurry up and realize it.”

He touches me. His fingers are warm, yet his body feels hot—everything that touches my skin feels like burning me together with them. He starts to kiss me again, this time it’s my ear, letting me feel his breath on my cheek.

“I’m here because you want me to.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**03.07 AM**

 

Kimishita’s jumping out from his bed. He’s taking his breath as if he's just running for miles; hard and rough. He looks at his surroundings. Small room, neat workbench, spikes hanging on the wall. He knows it very well; it’s his bedroom.

It’s not Kiichi’s bedroom.

And there’s no Kiichi in his bedroom.

He’s clenching his fist, thinking about the dream that feels too much like real and he doesn’t know why he’s having that dream. _A fucking wet dream._ And on top of that, WHY IT SHOULD BE KIICHI, THE ONE WHO’S TOUCHING HIM?

Out of billion people in this world, why it should be Kiichi?

“Fuck—“ he’s catching his breath, again, “seems like I’m too tired and I have a bad feeling if I try to sleep again.” Looking at the clock, “…I guess I should go to study, then…”

Tomorrow—no, today is the first day from middle test in Seiseki High School and Kimishita was studying until 11p.m before his father came and scolded him for pushing himself too hard. He decided to follow his father’s advice and started to sleep but now he’s regretting his decision. He should just study all night and sleep for, like, two hours before going to school. But here he is, washing his underwear and keep on cursing himself. He’s too tired and that’s all; he keeps telling himself. But still, every time he’s trying to not think about his dream, the only one who comes in his mind is Kiichi. His auburn hair that felt so soft, tickled Kimishita’s neck. His azure eyes that were similar to the clear sky in the morning; warm and sunny. His smile that looked like a smile of a person who’s loving and gentle. The way his skin burnt Kimishita’s body. His big figures that cuddled him and his mouth that kissed him slowly.

His fingers that touched him.

“FUCK—“ then he holds his mouth, hoping that his father doesn’t hear him swearing. He wants to forget all of it but the more he tries the more it’s becoming clear. He even remembers the sensation of the touch now. Kiichi’s voice tone that’s different with the usual… his eyes… his kisses.

It really was a bad dream.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**07.00 AM**

 

Kimishita is tired and didn’t have enough sleep, just like his daily basis. But he still needs to do everything that he always do everyday, doing some chores; sweeping the floor, preparing breakfast and waking up his father. His father is a slumber one so Kimishita must shakes his arms many times before he wakes up. To be honest, Kimishita doesn’t want to do it. Every time he looks at his father’s tired face, guilt appears in his heart. This father of him who’s working until night but still coming home with a smile and happy face. Who’s a broke man but still buying Kimishita one or two popsicles, sometimes gums, and once in a while a slice of strawberry cake for each of them from the supermarket. Even though Kimishita already told him many times that he doesn’t need to buy all of these sweets, his father just smiled and said, “I’m buying this for me too.”

He can accept his father’s reasons. They do need some snacks in their daily life and Kimishita sure likes his father’s face whenever he eats sweets (he likes them, just like Kimishita does). But that kind of excuse can’t be used if his father gives him a new spikes or shin guards. Well, his father doesn’t buy it for him as much as when he’s still in elementary school because now Kimishita’s mastering the arts of fixing his own spikes, but Kimishita still thinks that it’s a waste of money. His father should’ve save them and use it for his own things. Kimishita doesn’t even remember if his father ever bought something for himself, thus makes the 17 year old guy to be the one who give him something.

So it’s something like give and take that happens naturally.

“Pops, wake up,” he says it with low tones, “breakfast is ready. I made your favorite food.”

No answer.

“Come on, it’s already seven in the morning.”

“Ngh…” now he’s moving his hands, swaying Kimishita’s fingers that keep on shaking him, “five more minutes…”

“Father, wake up! I must go to the school early you know, it’s an exam.”

“You shouldn’t shout at your father,” he moves his body, looking at Kimishita with sleepy eyes, “you can go first. No need to wait for me.”

 _‘And actually I don’t want to do it too.’_ The brown haired guy feels something strange. “Pops,” trying to touch his father’s forehead, “You okay? Are you sick? Should we go to the hospital?”

He can hear laughter all over the room. “I’m not, Akkun! It's just, I’m a little tired here so… give me more time to sleep. No need to be worry. Just go to your school like usual, ah—“ he’s touching Kimishita’s cheeks, “you look so tired. Don’t tell me you’re studying all night? I told you that you must go to sleep, right? You didn't listen to your dad?”

“I did sleep. But I woke up at three and I couldn’t sleep anymore. Can’t be helped,” he grabs his father’s fingers. They're not cold, not hot either, so maybe his father is really just tired. "I’m going to eat and go to school after that. I’ll set an alarm for you.”

His father is smiling, pulls his blanket over his head and turns his back from Kimishita. “Be careful on your way.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**08.30 AM**

 

He’s being really careful on his way but still, he meets some jinx.

“Peasant walking from his hut to the school,” that guy says while closing his car’s door. “Don’t forget to teach me afterschool, okay.”

He’s making fun at him and asking for help at the same time. Nice.

“You want me to make you can’t attend your first exam?” he’s saying it while walking, “get your face out of my sight. I’m teaching you not because I want it. I can’t refuse Usui- _senpai_ 's request, and that’s all.”

“Don’t make me wait. If I call you, you need to come in five minutes. Or I’ll leave you and let you walk to my house by yourself.”

“I think the only one who’s walking from their school to their house is a peasant? Just fucking call your cabs. We don’t need to walk together, Kiichi.”

Kiichi now is poking his nose, walking behind Kimishita. “Just tell me if you’re the one who want to know how it is feels to be a not-poor-guy. I’ll be glad to call my car to pick you up.”

But he decides to ignore him and walks to the toilet. Washing his face, Kimishita’s looking at the mirror.

And hoping that he can hide his thought well before.

He still remembers it clearly; the dream that he had last night. He still remembers the scent of sweats that was dripping from the auburn haired guy’s chin, his touches, his warmth, his voice that kept on calling Kimishita’s name tenderly.

“Fuck this. Calm yourself down, Kimishita Atsushi,” now that almond-like cornea’s being shut down, “Just forget it already. It can’t be helped, I know. No one’s to blame here, not even yourself. Shit happens sometimes. That’s why, forget it already.”

He’s chanting it like a spell in his way to his class.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**04.30 PM**

 

But his mind is betraying himself.

The same room with the one that appeared in his dream. A big room with lots of furniture and clothes strewn everywhere. A big TV, spacious desks, mattress that looks so fluffy beneath the windows. A bookshelf filled with books—Kimishita knows it very well that Kiichi will never read these kind of books; maybe it’s his sister's collections or maybe it was his parents who bought it without thinking whether their only son will read it or not. Well, all of that rare books—that some are written in English—are interesting for Kimishita; one of his reason to go to Kiichi’s house and tutoring him.

  
But not for today. Not even the new book at Kiichi’s desks is taking him from his deep thought. He can only remember one thing. Something that he doesn’t want to describe anymore.

Something that seems to be happening on Kiichi’s spacious bed.

“Stop staring at me. I can’t think,” Kiichi’s opening his mouth, growling. “I know that you’re mesmerized by me but hold yourself.”

He doesn’t even want to reply, just closing his eyes with his palms and thinking about his life.

  
“Kimishita, I don’t understand this part.”

_“Atsushi…”_

He said it like the sweetest word in the world.

“You agreed to come here, you need to teach me properly!”

_“But this is what you want, right?”_

Have you tasted a crème brulee? Bitterness that comes from the burnt, caramelized sugar that covers the soft, milky vanilla-tasted crème. Kiichi's voice sounded just like that. Just like the first time Kimishita’s tasting the best crème brulee from a cake shop on his birthday.

“Hey, you ignoring me?”

_“Come on, Atsushi, hurry up and realize it.”_

As soft as whipped cream on the top of his strawberry cake.

“KIMISHITA! DON’T IGNORE ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! TEACH ME SERIOUSLY—hey where are you going!?”

The brunette guy is taking his bag, walks quickly towards the exit and run away before the azure eyed young man can catch him.

He’s crazy. He’s getting crazy. He must be crazy.

_“I’m here because you want me to.”_

Now it’s the only thing that plays in his mind whenever he’s being near Kiichi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Okay. There’s no sleep for me from now on.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and boring as hell, I know, lmao. And this is my first ShibaKimi multichap... *sighs* I hope I'm not going to discontinue this.  
> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. Sorry for wasting your time *hang myself*


	2. Second Concrete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreader: WendaVinci

**02.50 AM**

“Hello.”

  
The time feels like stopped when Ooshiba looks at me with wistful eyes and pulls a slightly sweet curve on his lips. The black, sleeveless shirt that he wears inside his orange jacket is sticking to his body; excessive amount of sweats that makes him looks like he must’ve been running for miles acts so perfect as a natural glue. Just like a man who’s doubting about something, the tip of his fingers feel twitching near my skin, yet he decides—or, makes himself brave to finally covers my cheeks with his palms and let his soft lips meets my temple, followed by a warm breath that’s coming out together with his trill.  
  
“Did you have a good day yesterday?”           
  
Those trembling fingers start to move and ruffle my hair, takes some strands and inhales between them. Once, twice; then he’s taking me to his arms, patting my back; yet I couldn’t hear any heartbeat coming from his chest.    
  
“You’ve done well. Don’t push yourself too hard. Studying is a good thing but please don’t forget to have a proper sleep. Someone like you don’t need to take an all-nighter, believe more in yourself. Atsushi,” another kiss on my forehead, “at least you should sleep before midnight, okay?”             
  
I can’t reply his words. My body, my tongue, my voice refuse to come out. I can only move my eyeballs to the corner of my eyes just to avoid an eye contact with him. No matter how messed up the inside of my head right now, I know I never remember this Ooshiba at all—the gentle, lovingly Ooshiba who likes to share his heat with his touch everywhere. Well, usually he indeed ’touches’ me but it’s just pulling my shirt or punching my face and there’s no in-between nor something beside the things that are similar to what I said earlier. So... what’s with this sudden… affections?  
  
Sun’s ray sneaks into his room through the half opened window. The tender kiss from the sunshine makes his auburn hair looks paler than the usual—something like ginger mixed with cinnamon. _Warm and sweet._ Shining on his azure eyes and makes them reflecting the sun’s gentle warmth to my chest. _Serene and cozy._   

I hate this, I need to get out. I need to escape from his embrace and pull myself together. Even though he looks like in doubt before, now he’s getting cocky, touching me all over knowing that I can’t even move my eyelids.

I don’t want to feel this. All of this comfortable sensation and calming atmosphere… I never want to _. I don’t deserve to._  
  
It feels like a fucking nightmare.       

  
“That’s it, Atsushi. Just like what you think, this is a dream. No, I’m not going to hide it from you… I know that, if you don’t know about it, you’ll reject me, refuse the me that want to be nice with you. But this is a dream—not a nightmare, Atsushi, so from now on you can always rest your head on my shoulder and close your eyes while letting me to love you,” Ooshiba is kissing the tip of my nose, “like this.”

  
Lucid dream, that’s what they call it: when someone knows that this is a dream, they can do anything they want, literally everything; even slap themselves to wake up or make the dream goes on as the way they like it. But what’s the right word where someone in your imagination is the one who tells you that this is merely a dream? Even though I already know about it, I still can’t move and he's still embracing me, and to be honest, all of this is felt too real, I doubt I’ll wake up even if he pinches my wrist.             
  
I wonder why, even though I never know how it feels like to be embraced by him.  
  
He holds me close and the moment where there’s almost no sound at all starts to change. The more I search it, the more I can hear his beat. I start to think that if I desire something in this realm, I can get anything of it—anything except moving as I please, so it seems.        
  
“Next time please sleep earlier and think about me, okay? The me in your dreams. Not anyone else. Promise me, Atsushi?”       
  
What is it that he’s saying, though? That it’s just a mere dream, so I should, relax and forget everything that I’ve been worried all of this time? That all of this is something that I crave for and I’m crazy enough to make another calming, caring Ooshiba inside my own head to love me? That I only need to think about someone that I create based on my real life? That’s stupid. I never wish Ooshiba to be like this, not even in my dream…           
  
…But sometimes, something that you called conscience is knowing you better than yourself, huh?  
  
His last kiss on my lips. God, really, who said he’s just saying every word and do every act that I want to hear and feel from him? Beats me.    
  
I know, _it is dark one inch ahead of you._  
  
“I’ll treasure you.”       
  
Yet I never even dare to imagine him hugging me as tight as this.  

 

* * *

  
  
**07.30 AM**

  
  
Whose fault is this that he’s overslept? Kiichi’s? Himself? Whoever it is; Kimishita doesn’t have any time to have a quarrel with his own self. He’s running to the toilet, washes his face and brushes his teeth, runs back to his room and starts to change his clothes. After that, he goes to the kitchen—just to find his father already served some foods on the table; two dishes of sunny-side-up that somehow are being colored with white, yellow and black.         
  
“Good morning, Akkun,” his father says with a cheerful tone, “I've just done cooking these. Let’s eat.”  
  
“I can’t, Pops,” Kimishita is catching his breath, slowing his pace back into 1.5x. He’s a failure, made his sick father to do all of the chores… “I’m sorry to make you do all of these things. Let me pay you back by keeping an eye on our shop this evening.”       
  
But Mr. Kimishita is shaking his head. “Nah, I told you that you don’t need to do that when you have important exams, right? And it’s okay, it’s nice to wake up early and do the house chores once in a while.”   
  
Really. He feels like his father is doing too much for him that he doesn’t even want to take his apologetic words. Such a good father he is. “I’ll bring it to the school and eat it before the exam if I still have enough time. Please put it in the _bento_ box. I’ll go take my bag.”

 

* * *

  
  
**12.30 PM**        

  
  
Can today be any worse than this? Kimishita's asking himself while eating his _bento_ that of course, he couldn’t eat before the exams started; he came right before the bell was ringing was already a miracle itself. No, he's doing well at his exams, it's not him if he can't split his brain into two or three parts for multitasking; so just focusing it into one subject is a piece of cake. It's just, if he could, he wants to avoid Usui as far as he can—that vice-captain and person who’s in charge at maintaining Seiseki’s regular member scores on exams. Yeah, to be honest, he's kinda hating that upperclassman of him. Maybe not hate, maybe he just can't handle him well because of one or some reasons. But today he doesn’t have any option, if he wants to avoid himself go insane sooner or later. He chose to try, once in his pathetic life, to negotiate with Usui so he could be retired from Ooshiba Kiichi's Tutoring Duty and another dumb-one, like, Mizuki or the first years. He even swears he can teach Mizuki his third year lessons well, to be honest whoever it is he doesn't care as long as he can run from Kiichi. Kimishita really, really doesn't want to see Kiichi right now. And tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow. Or even, until their exams are over and they'll forcibly meet on the pitch.             
  
Yet Usui just smiled like it's nothing.  
  
_"Why?"_  
  
A question that Kimishita couldn't reply.        
_  
"If there's no reason, I'm afraid I can't fulfill your wish."_

  
"Whatever the reason is I bet you wouldn't ever listen to me…" Kimishita mumbles, drinks the water from his plastic bottle. Eating alone on the school’s side park is something that Kimishita rarely does. To be honest, looking at Seiseki's soccer field always makes him relaxed (but it's frustating him if he remembers anything that sometimes he doesn’t want to, so the truth is it depends on his psychological condition and needs) and that's the best place for him to eat his _bento_. A little burnt eggs give his tongue a salt-bittery flavor. It's still edible, though, so he brushes the taste like it's the last thing he should ever considers in a meal. He remembers when he was little, his father destroyed the dish completely until it's pitch black like a charcoal. Wasting ingredients and money. ESPECIALLY MONEY. That one, he could never forgive. Then he forces himself to be a good home-chef and cooks for the two of them. When he's cooking, sometimes his father tries to help by arranging the tables with rice bowls and chopsticks. Everytime he does that little job, his father always humming a song. He has a really bad, bad skill of singing, but it always gives Kimishita a soothing feeling. That one time he hums "Sukiyaki" song, and another time, he even hums Doraemon's song. Until the plates are full of pipping hot meals and rice being served, and that poor tone is being stopped by the big, bright smile that’s being showed on his always-tired-but-cheerful face.         
  
Kimishita shakes his head, he put his empty _bento_ box inside the plasticbag and walks slowly to the school's building. All of that thinking makes him wants to go home soon, as soon as the exams are already over. His father is sick and he needs to take care of him-         
  
Ah.  
  
That's right, his father is 'sick'.            
  
Means he has a reason to skip tutoring Kiichi today!

 

* * *

  
  
**04.16 PM**        

  
Or so what he thinks.   
  
Kiichi nods like he understands, gives Kimishita a five second full of relieved feelings but the next words that comes out from his lips sounds like the heaviest punishment a judge can ever give to a framed-like-he's-guilty suspect. Kimishita never knows that Kiichi can be this serious and determined about his study. Shouldn’t he be happy that he calls for a day (or if he can, forever, please?) off? Especially he already told that center-forward that he will never say about this to Usui, so either Kiichi or Kimishita can be saved from the devil’s anger. But no, what he asked for is the opposite with what Kiichi understands. Seriously, no one told him to go visit Kimishita’s father and study at his home today, no one.             
  
“You don’t need to do that much,” Kimishita fixes the position of his blue-framed glasses, trying to make a polite rejection. “You’ll catch his illness if you go to my house. And Father will be sleeping, I bet, so even if you're coming I don’t think you could meet him.”    
  
“That’s not for you to decide, ungrateful pauper. I am Ooshiba Kiichi and I can do anything as I please. You just need to clean your hut before I come to visit you at six… or… seven this night. What’s your dad’s favorite foods?”             
  
Does Kimishita really need to reply that question? How about going home, closing the shop for one day and giving his father and all of his neighbors a pair of earplugs to pass this night without being bothered with Ooshiba’s screaming voice and the clinking sounds coming from his rolling door that that guy would bang? He doesn’t need any sympathy. They don’t need any compassion. No one wants Kiichi to come to—         
_  
“Akkun, when will that auburn haired friend of yours come to our house_ _again?”_

_“Who is it that you’re talking about?”_

_“Ooshiba,_ _if I remember his name right? Last time he came here, he’s such a nice and_ _cheerful kid. He even took you home with his car. I like him.”_

 _“God,_ _Pops, last time Kiichi came here is when I was in middle school! It’s_ _been almost one year,_ _y_ _ou don’t even know whether we_ _still meet after Tokyo Selection Team, right?”_

_“Now you’re calling him by his first name? Akkun, I’m glad you find a good friend! Invite him to play or stay for one night here again, okay?”_

  
“Kimishita?”  
  
Ooshiba pulls him back to to the earth. That’s what his father said half year ago. Does his father miss Kiichi? What is it inside this egoistic baby that makes he likes him? Nice kid? Did he just make a joke? A dad joke?             
  
…Should he really let Kiichi to meet his father again? Will it make him happy and heal faster…?         
  
Kimishita sighs, he knows maybe he’ll regret his decision later.  “At seven. If you’re not there, it’s your lost.”       
  
“I’ll make you go awe with what I’m going to bring.” Kiichi’s smiling brightly. Come on it’s just _a visit to a hut_ , why he looks like a kid who’s planning to go to Sumida Aquarium together with his parents?         
  
Whatever, Kimishita doesn’t care. He takes his leave and walks towards his way home. He never knows that Kiichi and his father is liking each other like this. Since when they’re being good friends? They just meet once when it’s suddenly raining and he somehow took Kiichi’s offer to let him ride his car to go home. Well, if he recalls it well, his father’s face indeed looked happy…            
  
He smiles unconsciously, remembering the old times while forgetting about the reason why he tried to call a day off today.

 

* * *

  
  
**2 years ago, 17.35**

 

  
Everyone’s already went back hours ago when it’s still sunny, but because some kind of stupid captain-vice captain meeting, Kimishita is being trapped alone with Kiichi. It’s raining hard and he doesn’t remember that this morning’s weather cast told him about this. If they did, he'd already bring his umbrella. Why should he meet a lot of unfortunate things today? Starts from Kiichi being the Tokyo Selection Team’s Captain, him being too dense to understand what’s behind Kimishita’s words, his mocking tones and any single thing that makes Kimishita mad and regret everything, yet now he is being persistent to go home together with his car. Kiichi is being too friendly and happy. He knows that Kiichi must be liking it so much to replace Kimishita as a captain, but he never knows that that guy will be as pleased as this. Is being a captain means so much for him? It’s just for months starts from now on and they already lose the tournament so actually he’s being a captain for nothing! Or is it because something else?             
  
Is it because he’s proud that Kimishita’s finally calling him with his first name?  
  
But Kimishita bet it’s not because of what he’s saying after. Kiichi is dumb and dense, anyway. He’s the one who shouldn’t expect anything from the first place.        
  
Kimishita still mad but he knows that taking this offer will save him a lot of time, so he sits on Kiichi’s cars back seat, says thank you politely to Kiichi’s chauffeur and tells him his address. The chauffeur is back to bring Kiichi to the car, opens the front seat door but Kiichi shakes his head, points at where Kimishita is and his chauffeur opens the door for him. He sits beside Kimishita and swings his legs, full of enjoyment. The car’s finally moving.    
  
“Where’s your house? Is it near here? Is it far away? Do you have dogs? Cats? Fishes? I love fishes!”  
  
There’s too much excitement from Kiichi as his eyes radiate a clear sky ray. Kimishita hugs his bags harder; taking it like a pressure. So uncomfortable, he can’t meet Kiichi’s face and eyes so he chooses to stare at the view outside the window. His sight is not that good, and it’s raining like a storm but at least he still can see if there’s a figure walking on the rain or not. There’s a middle-aged woman with her shopping bags, a high schooler and his bike… “It’s 60 minutes away from here if it’s by foot, so I think it’ll take 15 until 30 minutes with car… and, Oo—Kiichi, why are you sitting here? Shouldn’t you sit beside Mr. Chauffeur?”     
  
He shakes his head. “It’s okay it’s okay! So, do you have pets? You know, I have this big, big aquarium in my main house! They’re full of—“  
  
And a man who’s half running from far away.           
  
“Stop!” Kimishita’s panicking a little, he’s shouting and can’t take his eyes from that figure that he knows very well. “Stop for a while, please!”             
  
“What’s wrong? Do you forget something?” Kiichi asks. But Kimishita ignores him, he knocks on the car’s window many times.      
  
“This—Kiichi please help me to open the window! I’m, my father—“             
  
“What’s wrong with you? Your father is out there?” Kiichi asks again, lowering the car’s window. Kimishita shouts at a man in a cap. His pants are dirty because of puddles and muds, his shoulders are drenched; the umbrella seems like it’s not working at all.    
  
“Father, what are you doing here? It’s raining! Where are you going?”             
  
That man who brings two umbrellas with him turns his head, smiles when he sees his son’s face inside a luxurious Benz. He goes closer to the car and is relieved to find his son being safe and dry. “It’s you, Akkun? Thank God, I thought you’re walking alone in the rain or keep waiting until it’s night! Who is it that bring you home? Hello? Sorry for my son being a bother to you! I’m—“             
  
“Go inside! On the front seat!” Kiichi’s popping beside Kimishita, smiling brightly. “You’re going to catch cold!”          
  
Mr. Kimishita is nodding. “Thank you, thank you! What’s your name? When we're arrived at my house let’s eat the popsicles that our neighbor gave—ah, but it’s raining, how about a cup of hot cocoa?”  
  
Kiichi looks at his chauffeur with sparkling eyes and his chauffeur answers with a slight nod, starts to take out his cellphone and try to call Kiichi’s parents.            
  
“I’m Ooshiba Kiichi!” the smile looks bigger than before, “Thank you for the kind offer. I’m Kimishita’s—“  
  
“He’s the new captain of Tokyo Selection Team!!!”

 

* * *

  
  
_I hate him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The recalling memories timeline is happening after Kimishita’s Gaiden, the day when Kimishita finally calls Kiichi by his first name!             
> I'm sorry that I haven’t updated this for months! I'm not going to make excuses. I'll try to update faster!  
> .  
> .  
> (Let me remind you that I'm slow at publishing...)


End file.
